Blue Knight
by MikariStar
Summary: A collection of Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals short stories about Dekar.
1. Knight 01

Blue Knight

A collection of Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals short stories about Dekar.

Knight 01: Escape

"You have to leave now!" Dekar yelled from where he was standing at the other side of a stone cliff that was once the floor of the shrine.

"We can't just leave you here!" Selan called back.

"We'll find a way to get to you!" It was possible to identify the frustration in Maxim's voice. He couldn't find a way to get to Dekar, not on time. He once found himself in a similar situation, but back then he was the one in danger so he didn't worry too much. Maxim's always been like this, putting other's lives before his. But this time, there really was nothing he could do.

"We can't stay..." Guy finally spoke. He had the ability to understand others. He could always tell what another wanted to see done. Dekar wanted them to leave. He wanted them to go to a safe place before the entire shrine collapsed. They all knew that, but Guy was the only one that voiced it besides Dekar himself.

"He's right..." Maxim voiced in a defeated tone. He wasn't the kind to give up but this time there really was nothing he could do.

Selan nodded quietly and Maxim signaled for Iris to use the escape spell to get them out of the shrine.

Once outside, the Shrine collapsed in seconds, going from a beautiful building to a pile of rocks. Maxim, Selan, Guy and Iris looked at it in disbelief. Not even Iris could predict Dekar's fate this time, for she had lost the ability to see into the future when Maxim and she herself defied destiny.

"He's gone... I'm sorry I used the escape spell too soon." Iris felt guilty but deep down she knew that she had used it just in time.

"It's not your fault I should have stopped him," Maxim blamed himself for this. He was the leader so he thought he was responsible for all the others.

"It's not your fault Maxim, and maybe there's hope, maybe he's still alive and will find a way to escape." Selan tried to comfort Maxim, the others and herself.

"Right, he always makes it, so why not now? I don't think we can get rid of him that easy!" Guy joked a little, to try to change the sad mood they were in.

"Yeah, you're right.," Maxim agreed, the thought that they had lost Dekar hasn't sunk in yet.

"You must always have hope," Iris spoke. "Now I will leave you to continue your journey but we may meet again." Iris left like she always did, but they knew they would see her again.

"Where are we going Maxim?" Selan asked, trying to change the subject. She knew Dekar wouldn't want them to be sad.

"I guess we should head on to the next town." Just as Maxim said, the group headed for the next town and continued their journey.

Meanwhile, inside the collapsed shrine... "Did they make it out on time?" Dekar wondered "Yes, they must have. I saw them disappear before this place came down." He was still inside the shrine. One of the pillars had been strong enough to support the falling ceiling so Dekar stood close to it until the rain of rocks stopped. He was alive and not seriously injured. He was fine compared to other situations he's been in, but unlike those past times, this time he was trapped with seemingly no escape.

Dekar looked around in the darkness trying to find something, anything. A clue, a hint of a way out, yet he found nothing but rocks and pieces of the walls and ceiling. There was nothing he could do, so he sat down resting his back on the pillar, the only pillar that remained standing after the shrine collapsed. He wondered how long he would have to sit there before he figured out his future. Would he escape or would he... No, that just can't be. Sir Dekar is not one to give up!

As he sat there in the darkness completely bored, Dekar started thinking of his past. When he was knighted in Bound Kingdom, the first time prince Alex told him he wanted to be like him. The first of many times prince Alex got into trouble for trying to follow Dekar on his adventures. He promised the prince that he would return and teach him swordsmanship. Dekar had to go back for the good of the kingdom and to fulfill his promise to the prince.

Then he remembered when he first met Maxim, Guy, Selan and Tia... He wanted to challenge Maxim the minute he saw him. That's just how Dekar was, always looking for a new challenge. But destiny got them to fight on the same side before they had they're duel.

Then there was Selan. She and Tia where traveling with Maxim when he arrived at Bound Kingdom. Now Selan and Maxim where married, she did look pretty cool in that wedding dress and not being one to keep his comments to himself Dekar told her so.

Guy was another swordsman Dekar wanted to challenge. He would always tease Guy about why he didn't just marry Jessie already if they had been engaged for a long time.

"Is this the end? Is that why my life is flashing before my eyes?" Dekar asked to no one in particular; then continued to remember.

He wondered where Tia was right now. She was very upset when she left. Dekar wished he could have helped and he did, she said so, but it wasn't enough to make her stay. Then again maybe it was for the best that she left, she wouldn't have wanted to be around for Maxim and Selan's wedding. She was in love with Maxim or so she thought, but before she left she had told Dekar she realized it was not Maxim but someone else she pictured as Maxim. It was the image of a brave knight that Tia loved.

Dekar found himself wondering what Tia meant by that. He really had no idea. He shrugged, he would figure it out in time, and if not he would ask her. Yes, he was planning to go visit Tia at Elcid when this entire journey was over.

"Great now I'm making plans, I don't know if I'll live and here I am planning to visit friends..." Dekar stood up with renewed energy. He was making plans and he could make plans because he was going to get out of there, he was going to escape, one way or another.

He started to search for a weak spot in the piles of rocks until he found a place that sounded different when he hit it with his sword. He started to hit it with his sword over and over until he broke the rock that covered a kind of tunnel that was formed when the shrine came down.

The tunnel was small, Dekar he would find a way to fit in it and get out of there. He used his sword to get rocks out of the way hoping the entire tunnel didn't collapse while he was in it. Finally, he saw a bit of light, he removed the rest of the rocks that were in the way and finally got out.

The blue haired knight smiled as he looked around him. The air was fresh, the sun was shinning and it was a beautiful day. There was no sign of Maxim, Selan, Guy or Iris. Iris always left quickly after helping, but where had the others gone? They probably continued the journey, they couldn't wait for him to save the world, there was no time to lose. Dekar understood this; his friends didn't leave so soon because they wanted to, they left because they knew they had to.

Dekar looked around to determine in which direction the group of heroes went. He decided he would just head on to the nearest town and maybe someone there would be able to tell him where they went, then if he continued to follow, eventually he would catch up. Dekar wanted to do all he could to help, and then after it was all over, he would finally have that duel with Maxim.

End of Knight 01

Disclaimer, I don't own Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Knight 02

(Revised version...)

Blue Knight

Knight 02: A New Beginning

xox Elcid xox

The young woman arrived at her home town. She looked around at the houses, at the people, at everything that looked so different now. She knew why, but she just didn't want to think about it. "If I think too much about it I'll cry," she kept telling herself. "And I don't want to cry."

She headed to her shop. Her best friend must be tired of taking care of it by now. She thought that it might be closed by the time she got there, but it was still open. She stood outside in front of it for a few minutes not daring to enter. Her friend would ask her about her trip, about him, and she didn't want to talk about it. Not being able to hold it in anymore, the tears she had held back for so long started running down her face.

"Tia what's wrong," Tia looked up to see her best friend Marcey. The young woman who was around her age had a worried look in her face. Tia noticed that the fist thing she had asked was what was wrong instead of welcome back or something that people would say to a friend who is back from a long trip. That's just it, there was always something wrong, it had to change.

Without saying a word Tia stopped holding back and let the tears flow freely. Marcey hugged her friend trying to comfort her. Even if Tia hasn't told her what happened, she knew. Maxim must have fallen in love with someone else.

A week passed and things were slowly starting to get back to normal. Marcey came by every now and then to make sure Tia was okay and Tia was slowly starting to act more cheerful. She had plans for the future; she didn't want to stay in Elcid her entire life.

True that at first she pictured herself managing her store for her whole life, but after traveling with Maxim and everyone else, Tia realized that she liked it and she wanted to start a journey of her own. Why not? What good could staying there do to her? Sure she would miss her friends but she had left them once to follow Maxim in his quest. This time she was leaving for herself, she had her own quest, to find who she truly was.

xox Bound Kingdom xox

"Sir Dekar!" A palace guard called out as he ran towards Dekar. He looked like he was in quite a hurry and worried for some reason. Before he said anything, Dekar could tell what was wrong. It had to be the same as always: Prince Alex.

"Prince Alex is gone?" Dekar was expecting the answer to be a yes and indeed it was. He assured the guard that he would bring the prince back safely, as he always, did and left the palace.

xox Tanbel xox

"Guy!" Guy recognized the familiar voice of his sister, Hilda.

"What is it Hilda?" Guy knew what she was going to say.

"Jessie was looking for you, you told her that you would help her plan the wedding but you still haven't done anything. I don't know how she puts up with you."

Guy shook his head. Why was Jessie in such a hurry to plan the wedding? Why was he putting it off? Maybe the answer would come to him soon or so he hoped, but until then he had to think of something to tell Jessie when she found him.

xox Eserikto xox

"Arty be careful!" Milka tried to warn him, but it was too late. The blue haired elf hit his head on the closed door.

"Ow! I didn't know it was closed." Arty held his head with both hands, trying to make it stop hurting. He had hit his head enough times that day, too many to count if he thought about that week.

"Arty, you need to stay still. You hurt your eyes in that battle and until you heal, you have to be careful." Milka still thought he would heal naturally.

"Milka that won't happen." Arty was not sure if he should tell her.

"What do you mean?" Milka took his hand and guided him to a chair.

Arty sat down and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to heal Milka."

"Of course you will! You're an elf. You've always been able to heal. But you won't if you keep hitting your head like that. All you need to do is rest and you'll be healed in no time." Milka truly believed what she said, but unfortunately she was wrong.

"No Milka, I can tell I won't heal, this is different from any other wound I've ever had, very different. It's okay, I'll get used to It, I'll be alright." There was a hint of sadness in Arty's voice, which he tried to hide, but Milka caught it.

"Arty..." Milka whispered in an almost impossible to hear tone of voice. "Arty, will you be okay for now? I need go out and meet Professor Lexis, he asked me to go to the city today to show me the gardens." Milka felt bad about lying but she had to make up an excuse to leave.

Arty knew she was only making up an excuse, but he thought she did it so she could have some time alone to think. He never suspected about her true plans. "Don't worry Milka, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Milka left the house, closing the door behind her. She sighed and thought if she should really do this, but if she didn't, who would?

There was an herb that could heal just about anything and Milka knew she could use it to help Arty, but this herb was very hard to get and no one had ever returned from a quest to find it. For Arty's sake, Milka was determined to be the first.

xox Bound Kingdom xox

"Prince Alex! Where are you?" Dekar had been looking for the prince of Bound Kingdom for quite some time now. He heard noises near by as if someone was fighting a monster and losing. "Prince Alex!"

xox Tanbel xox

"Guy! I've been looking all over for you!" A young woman with red hair yelled.

"Jesse I... I was," Guy tried to think of a good excuse as quickly as he could, but came up with nothing.

"No excuses Guy! If you wanted to plan our wedding you would have started when you told me you would. You're always giving me excuses. It's over; I'm not going to wait for you for the rest of my life." Jessie ran away angrily.

"Jesse, wait, please don't be angry! Let's make plans right now. Jesse!" Guy ran after Jessie, while, Hilda watched the scene and giggled. They always acted this way and they always got back together. She wondered if it would ever change.

xox Bound Kingdom xox

"Prince Alex, are you alright?" Dekar helped the prince stand up. He had gotten there just in time and the monsters that surrounded the prince ran away when they saw Dekar.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I need to train more, thank you Dekar." The prince tried to smile was not seriously injured, which was a great relief. They returned Bound Kingdom.

xox Eserikto xox

Milka looked at the temple in front of her. She knew that herb was there, but how to get to it? She was going to need some help. She went back into town to think of a plan and to take care of Arty; she didn't want to leave him alone for too long in his current state.

xox Elcid xox

Marcey watched Tia getting farther away from Elcid with each step. She didn't mind taking care of the store at all; she just hoped that Tia would find what she was looking for.

Tia didn't know where to start. The night after the final battle was won, there was a celebration in Tanbel to which she was invited but didn't assist. She just couldn't. True that it had been over a year after she realized that Maxim belonged with Selan, but now she had something else to face. Maxim was gone.

Tia shook her head trying to make the thoughts go away. Maxim had always been her friend and she knew he wouldn't want her to be sad. Now she had started her own journey, she would find her true self just like Maxim did.

xox Bound Kingdom xox

"Sir Dekar!" The same palace guard from before, called again. For a minute there Dekar thought that Prince Alex had disappeared again, but no, it couldn't be, not this soon after they returned.

"It's not the prince again is it?" Dekar liked to help but saving the prince at least three times a week was getting tiring.

"No, the prince is fine. I just wanted to tell you that there is a young elf girl looking for you."

"Interesting," Dekar smiled. "I mustn't keep a lady waiting," he ran off to meet this elf girl that was looking for him.

xox Eserikto xox

"Milka, could you tell me which way is the kitchen, I'm getting hungry," Arty waited for an answer without moving from where he sat. "Milka? Are you here?" She came back but she didn't say anything about leaving again. "Milka? Milka it's not funny." There was no answer. "Great, I'll starve by the time I find the kitchen!" Arty had come to the correct conclusion that he was alone in the house again.

xox Bound Kingdom xox

"Hello Sir Dekar," Milka greeted Dekar.

"Hi Milka, I'm looking for an elf lady who is looking for me. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, of course. It's me," Milka replied.

Dekar was a bit disappointed but didn t how it. He was expecting a grown up lady, not a child. Either way, it was good to see Milka again. "How may I help you?"

"You are a very strong warrior Sir Dekar, and I wanted to ask you to train me so I can fight the monsters in the temple near my town and be able to get some healing herbs for Arty so he can see again!"

Dekar's expression changed, he had heard about that temple near the elf town and it was a very dangerous place. Even if he trained her, he wouldn't let Milka go alone and Arty was a friend and fellow warrior he couldn't say no to doing something that could help him. "I'll go to the temple for you."

"But Sir Dekar it's dangerous!" Milka knew Dekar was willing to help but she didn't want him to get hurt because of it.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. It's getting late. I'll get you a room in the castle to spend the night and we'll leave tomorrow so you can show me the exact location of this temple, then I'll go in and get the herbs you need."

Milka nodded, she knew it would be impossible for her to go with Dekar inside the temple. In a way he reminded her of her brother who always did what he could to make sure she was out of danger.

xox Bound Kingdom xox

The next day... "Sir Dekar!" Again Dekar heard the palace guard calling and knocking on the door to his room.

"What is it?" Dekar opened the door. It was early in the morning so it couldn't possibly be Prince Alex again; he never got up this early. Maybe Milka had asked the guard to wake him up so they could get an early start.

"There's a young woman looking for you."

Dekar didn't get all exited this time. "Where is she?"

xox Bound Kingdom xox

A few minutes later, Dekar was on his way to the garden. When he got there he saw Tia. "Hey Tia, what are you doing over here?"

"Hello Dekar, I see the guard told you I was looking for you," Tia felt it was good to see Dekar again.

So it had been Tia who was looking for him this time, "good to see you again."

"I say the same. Do you remember that talk we had at Parcelyte before I left the group? I've decided it's about time to get on with my life."

"That's great Tia, I'm very happy for you. So what are your plans for the near future?"

"I plan to go on a journey but I didn't know where to start so I came here. I thought you might have some advice for me. Or maybe just having a talk with you would help; it helped a lot last time." It was clear now that Tia was okay. She had finally understood and accepted reality.

"No one ever asks for my advice, but I'll do my best. What can I say? I think the journey is a good idea. You should visit new places and meet new people. I've been thinking about doing that myself, I want to travel all around the world. Of course I'll always return to Bound Kingdom, but I want to see the rest of the world too."

Dekar and Tia realized that they had more in common then they thought and that they could talk about anything and felt comfortable talking to each other. But soon their conversation had to end, it was time to leave for the temple as Milka arrived and reminded Dekar.

Dekar explained about what he had planned to do to help Milka and Arty, and Tia decided to come along. Her skills had gotten a lot better since the last time they met.

xox Temple near Eserikto xox

When they arrived at the temple, Dekar had no objection in letting Tia go inside as long as she didn't go to far away from him, just in case a dangerous monster appeared. Meanwhile Milka waited outside counting the seconds and hoping that they would return soon.

An hour passed and then two, Milka was more worried now, but she was soon relieved as she saw Dekar and Tia coming out of the temple with the herbs. They looked like they had some hard battles in there, but they were otherwise fine.

xox Eserikto xox

Milka, Dekar and Tia headed back to Eserikto, the town of elves, where they found Arty wondering around the street bumping into random people. Milka guided him back to their house where she prepared the herbs for Arty.

"Thank you so much for getting the herbs!" Milka cooked the magic herbs to melt them into a liquid.

"Yeah, I owe you," Arty was very grateful. Milka handed Arty the liquid which didn't taste very good, but did its job.

Arty was happy to see his friends once again, even if he hasn't traveled that much with Dekar and Tia, he knew them from when he joined Maxim, Selan and Guy in they're quest.

Dekar and Tia spent the night at Eserikto and the next day Dekar send a messenger to Bound Kingdom to inform the King that he would start that journey he had told him about before. He wrote to the prince and advised him to stay at the castle and train, promising that they could go hunting once he got back. Prince Alex, who admired Dekar greatly, decided to follow his advice and stay in the castle, training until Dekar's return.

As for Tia she too went on a journey, she had no specific destination and neither did Dekar. They decided to travel together, wherever the wind takes them...

End of Knight 02

Disclaimer, I don't own Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals.


End file.
